Remember The Treehouse Part 2
by Shadowgate
Summary: Kyle and Bebe continue proceed with their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Remember the Treehouse Part 2

Chapter 1

By Shadowgate

….

3:07 PM

Another school day at South Park Elementary was over with and Kyle had just gotten out the main front doors.

As soon as he exited he heard his name called. He turned around and saw it was Clyde.

Clyde caught up with him and asked "what the fuck are you doing with Bebe?"

Kyle smiled and told Clyde "we started up a relationship again. Back in third grade we had a relationship but it lasted one week in Stan's treehouse."

Clyde chimed in "oh yeah I remember Stan's treehouse. I played truth or dare a week after you did."

Kyle said "you know at the time I really didn't value my relationship with Bebe but now that I've grown more mature I'm glad we're giving it a second go-round."

Clyde became pissed and firmly said "that's the problem. Bebe is my girl."

Kyle looked at Clyde like he was being an idiot and told him "I'm afraid Bebe dated you because she wanted a discount on shoes."

Clyde grew angrier and said "I invited you to my birthday party and then you betrayed this town I love dearly by hanging out with a piece of shit. On Halloween you punched me to get ahead in the race for candy. Those two things I overlooked but you're not taking my girl. Nobody takes a girl from Clyde Donovan."

Bebe yelled "leave him alone Clyde. It's over between us."

Clyde turned to look at Bebe and with a tear in his eye he asked "why babe?"

Bebe answered "well for one you've changed. You've become verbally abusive toward me over the past six months plus your extreme addiction to pornography doesn't help."

"Goddamn it I'm not addicted to pornography" Clyde shouted.

Token and Craig both said "yes you are" in unison.

Clyde closed his eyes and tears began to flow down his face as he confessed "yes I am."

Craig walked up to Clyde and said "I'm your best fucking friend and I'm telling you that you're addicted to porn."

Craig put his hand on Clyde's shoulder.

Bebe said "from what I hear Kyle is into ethics and I've just had enough of your recent turn to dark-sided bondage porn."

Clyde wiped his tears and said "so be it I accept that our relationship is over."

Bebe snapped "good and don't you dare stalk me because I can get a pistol in no time."

Clyde said "whoa I'd never hurt you Bebe for my heart still beats for you."

Clyde put his hand over his chest.

Bebe said "I know you've still got a sensitive side Clyde but I'm with Kyle now."

Bebe walked up to Kyle and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyhow I just want to do this."

Clyde punches Kyle in the stomach.

Craig yelled "Clyde what the fuck is wrong with you dude?"

Clyde answered "that was revenge for Kyle punching me on Halloween."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Remember The Treehouse Part 2

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…

….

Clyde Donovan was sitting in Counselor Mackey's office at 9AM. PC Principal sat down with both of them for the sake of general observance.

Counselor Mackey began, "okay Clyde Donovan now let's get started. Word around school is another popular well known student is now dating Bebe and you became the visibly angry."

Clyde responded "that particular student is named Kyle Broflavski. I don't hold it against him. He's not a bad kid. Bebe is a runaround girl anyway and I have calmed down."

Counselor Mackey replied "well it's always a good thing to calm down um kay."

Clyde said "um kay" right back and then Counselor Mackey said "um kay."

Counselor Mackey told Clyde he thought it was very mature of him to let go of the relationship so soon. He went on to ask if there was anything else bothering him.

Clyde told the school counselor "no but I do have my little passion on the side that's been helping me get my rocks off. I'm talking about bondage porn."

Clyde's face lit up wild as he confessed his naughty secret and PC Principal cut in by saying "whoa dude little bro."

Then PC Principal put his hand on Clyde's shoulder and Clyde quickly turned his head to PC Principal nervously stating "please don't call my dad and tell on me."

PC Principal reiterated what the confidentiality promise Counselor Mackey made.

Clyde smiled and said "good because we know bondage porn is a much bigger deal than sneaking your daddy's Playboy Magazines."

Counselor Mackey and PC Principal both giggled.

Clyde went on to say "the death of my mother still haunts me somewhat. I think the bondage porn helps deal with that. You see the kids feel sorry for Kyle's mom because she's considered a control freak, a tyrant, and other things in that category. The thing that makes us different is his mom was always out in the open. Let me tell you my mom was a neurotic psycho bitch but she stayed out of the public eye. I remember during the war with Canada when we were in third grade. My mom brain washed me into publicly burning my Terrance and Phillip paraphernalia."

Counselor Mackey commented "Terrance and Phillip really weren't as bad as we thought."

Clyde immediately responded "right and my mom wasn't good like people thought she was. She showed up one day in my classroom screaming at me about leaving the toilet seat up. Oh but her and only her could end up getting stuck in a Goddamn toilet and dying that way."

PC Principal and Counselor Mackey both groan and lower their heads.

Clyde added "people blamed me for the death of my mother."

Counselor Mackey responded "nobody should blame a child for an accident in the bathroom."

All three break out laughing.

Clyde joked "oh mommy I had an accident."

LUNCH TIME

Craig, Token, and Tweek are all standing in line. They see Clyde come along and Craig asks "how was your therapy session with Counselor Mackey?"

Clyde answered "it went very well" with a big smile.

Craig said "good and it's time for us to be good. If the gender war taught us anything it's that girls like maturity."

Stan said from a distance "I agree Craig and I'm so glad to have Wendy back. I won't take her for granted and her feelings matter."

Kyle immediately stated "I won't take Bebe for granted either. Oh but Clyde I do hope we can always be friends."

Clyde put his arm around Kyle and said "I hope so to because I'm a real peacemaker type of person."

"Oh I love to see everyone so jolly and getting along" said a voice from across the cafeteria.

The kids all looked in the direction of the voice and were shocked to see who was there.

Stan yelled "Pip we thought you were killed by that bitch Mecca Streisand."

Pip responded "well yes but now I'm alive again."

All the kids had puzzled looks on their faces.

PC Principal came by and said "oh my God I heard about you Pip Phillip."

PC Principal went on to say "okay now the truth is British people have not suffered big time discrimination throughout the years. I've also heard that you guys have bullied Pip in the past. Know this I won't tolerate bullying like this."

PC Principal grabs Pip by his arm and spins him around then tosses him across the hall.

PC Principal yelled out "again I will not tolerate bullying like that. Do I make myself clear?"

All the students responded "yes sir."

PC Principal shouted "good."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mysterion was running to on the roof of a building and he yelled "Human Kite what are you up to?"

"My girlfriend sent me pictures of her tits and her pussy straight to my cellphone. I will cherish them forever more" Human Kite answered.

Mysterion growled and said "let me see."

Human Kite whined "dude she's my girlfriend."

Mysterion frowned and said "come on."

Human Kite exhaled and said "oh alright you big pervert you can look."

Mysterion smiled and as both boys had their eyes on Bebe's anatomy they soon felt a pair of eyes watching them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Remember the Treehouse Part 2

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

Human Kite shut off his cellphone because he and Mysterion alike felt like they were being watched.

They both turned their heads and were shocked to see who was watching them from a fair distance.

"Damien" shouted Human Kite!

Mysterion and Human Kite observed a pair of eyes turn red for a few seconds then Damien exposed came forward under the full moon light.

"Good evening you two. I must say I think it was smart of you two to split away from the Coon."

Mysterion asked "what the hell brings you here Damien"

Damien answered "I take my orders straight from hell that's why I'm here, DUH!"

Mysterion asked "do you have any idea why Pip came back to life?" 

Damien answered "I decided to send him back from hell and give him a final chance at living a full life. I'm sure you're wondering why I did that and the reason is to drive South Park fucking nuts."

Mysterion laughed and said "well I'll get over it and I'm happy just as long as you don't turn me into a duckbilled platypus.

Human Kite responded "well Kenny I'm glad you can get over it and I plan to get off on it if you know what I mean."

Human Kite smiled and held up his cell phone. Right after that he flew off of the building and headed home.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kyle woke up at 7AM. He wasn't quite ready for breakfast. He was feeling strong as ever and he felt appetite for sex like never before.

He began jacking off hard. He thought to himself "Stan I will jack off harder than you did in fucking San Francisco" and he continued jacking off.

His dick was bigger than it had ever been before. It was also hard as a fucking rock.

He continued jacking off and squeezing his nuts while thinking of Bebe Stevens.

It took three minutes for him to unleash his thick white cum all over his bed sheet. He was in awe but only whispered "yes, yes" over and over.

After he was finished he immediately lied back down and proceeded to catch his breath.

Once he caught his breath he threw his stained bed sheet on the floor and then went to the bathroom for a hot shower.

When he got out of the shower he saw Ike at the bathroom door and Ike said "it's my turn."

After Ike showered they both went down to breakfast with their parents.

One hour later Kyle was up in his room on his cell phone with Stan.

"Yes she sent me nude pictures. I must say fuck Photoshop nudie pics top them all."

Kyle began laughing.

A minute later Kyle said over the phone "okay I'll see you at Dairy Queen for lunch, bye bye."

After Kyle hung up his phone he saw Ike at the door.

Ike said "well now that I've had my shower and breakfast it's just another shitty day for me."

Kyle moaned "Ike please don't tell me you're falling into a shitty depression state. I just got through dealing with my best friend being in that emotional state."

Ike told Kyle he couldn't help but be jealous of him having Bebe and all he has is a ton of extra work, no nap time break, and no friends at school.

Kyle felt sorry for Ike and hugged him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Remember the Treehouse Part 2

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

….

Later That Night

Stan rang Wendy's doorbell.

When she answered Stan said "I need your affection and I'm deeply sorry I took you for granted in the past and didn't listen to you more often."

Wendy's smile soon went to a smirk and she said "oh cut the crap Stan my stupid best friend just texted me and she said she'll be blowing Kyle soon. She knows all about you two conversing at Dairy Queen over lunch."

Stan's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

Wendy told Stan "quickly get up to my room."

Stan nodded and went up to her room with her.

Wendy called Bebe and said "alright Bebe I've got my man in my room. I can please my man and I had my real man Stan long before you had your man Kyle."

Wendy pulled the phone from her ear and Bebe's voice could be heard out of the speaker.

Wendy made faces while Bebe spoke through her cell phone.

Stan giggled and then Wendy got back on the phone and asked "Bebe are you ready?"

Bebe told Wendy she was ready and then Stan's cell phone rang. It was Kyle.

Wendy said "answer that phone it's Kyle."

Stan answered and said "what is it?"

Kyle answered "my hot lady is going to suck me off right now. She wants to have a competition with Wendy. Which one of us will cream first?"

Stan said "you're on motherfucker. I'm taking my pants down."

Kyle told Stan "I've got myself exposed tell Wendy to go because Bebe's starting."

Stan yelled "go Wendy!" 

Both girls began sucking.

Stan was moaning in ecstasy and he was so grateful to have the girl he loved back in his life.

Meanwhile Kyle was breathing heavily. After a minute of Bebe sucking him off he felt the tip of his dick tingle and burn at the same time. Yes it burned but he loved the burning sensation.

TWO MINUTES LATER

Stan roared with happiness. It wasn't long after that when his dick shot a big load of cum into Wendy's mouth.

Wendy had to pull out to avoid choking on so much cum. Stan continued shooting and it splattered all over Wendy's face and into his jeans and underwear.

After Stan caught his breath he said "I love you Wendy Marie Testaburger."

30 minutes later Stan met Kyle right outside his house.

"Dude, Kyle feel my heart pounding."

Kyle felt Stan's heart pounding and said "whoa dude!"

Stan asked "was this a great night or what?"

Kyle answered "this was truly one of the greatest nights of my life. I shot cum for five minutes straight."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Remember the Treehouse Part 2

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

….

EPILOGUE

Stan's POV

Wendy I can't tell you how happy I am. I'm sexually satisfied and I owe it all to you. I remember how it was just last week I was without you. I now realize our relationship is strong and must not be taken for granted. I will no longer take you for granted. The future looks beautiful and I want to face the future with you side by side.

Kyle's POV

In third grade I had no interest in you. Oh but how so much can change in one year. Last night you made my night one of the greatest nights of my life. I want us to stay together now and forever. Yes I do want to marry you Bebe Stevens. You sucked me off and your super best friend sucked off my super best friend. Now I want to be with you until our very lives come to an end.

THE END


End file.
